


- { O B S C U R O } -

by Obscura_Momentum (orphan_account)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: ( Made up ) - Pure blooded half-breed, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Death, Death of a friend, F/M, Half-Blood, Harry Potter References, I Solemnly Swear That I Am Up To No Good, Like really slow build, Lots of Secrets, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Warning! This story is long, mother of the oc is a total Witch bitch, pureblood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-26 22:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13867683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Obscura_Momentum
Summary: I am but a young WitchBorn in the world of wrongness,In the Dark Arts I excelledFor I've been thoughtBy theUnforgettable.





	1. - { SUMMERY } -

**\- { SUMMERY } -**

 

I am but a young Witch

Born in the world of wrongness,

In the Dark Arts I excelled

For I've been thought

By the 

Unforgettable. 

 


	2. - { P R E L I M I N A R Y } -

**\- { P R E L I M I N A R Y } -**  

_'Deep into that darkness peering, long I stood there, wondering, fearing, doubting, dreaming dreams no mortal ever dared to dream before.'_  

_Edgar Allan Poe_

 

_Death was not kind, the young Witch knew. It snatched where it could, taking people who were far too young, far too good. It did not pretend to care, it did not pretend to distinguish. The hooded vale of death had hung over the world for a long time, always threatening. It was never touched her quite so close. And yet, Death itself had ripped away a part of her., a part of her that was most valued. Now the little Witch would sit starring for hours. For her face sunken and haunted. Her mind cold and empty._

_Screams tore through him like a great shard of glass. He felt his eyes widen and his pulse quicken, his heart thudding like a rock rattling in a box. He kept hoping, just a tiny flicker against the wind. With open eyes, he reached out, fingers expanded. That moment there was a choice of kindness or cruelty; and yet, the older Witch took no time at all to decide which is which._

_Color drained from the little Witch, as white as a slice of bread,  white as a ghost, white as a sheet, rigid , rooted to the spot, frozen, clammy, cold sweat, shaking, stammering, unable to speak, wide eyes, edging backwards, hands clenched, white knuckled , vomit, faint, adrenaline rush, running, heart in her throat, heart pounding, too scared to comprehend, incapacitated with fear._

_The screams came again, desperate terrified... human._

_The oldest Witch, with hair of onyx black with front locks of silvery white. Elegant as she may seem, with her slick high bun, and overly expensive robes; and yet, she spoke with a coldness that the child itself had never heard before.  "YOU! You disgusting, pitiful... USELESS.. CHILD!" Her yell was like a booming bark, it made her daughter jump like a scared rabbit. "You! had. to. befriend a muggle! A muggle?! A rotten creature with no magic status. You... disgust me... You disgust the name of your very own father!" The mother came to grin, showing her perfect pearled white teeth._

_The cruel mother turned to give her daughter her full undivided attention. A daughter who she deemed a disgrace to the family name itself. She gestured for her daughter to move, but of course the disgraceful child did not, so she had no choice but to pull her wand, with a whip of her hand, the child was forced to move forwards; and next to her ever loving mother. Lady Cyprias shifted her hand on her left, where her child stood. She shock her hand twice, an indication for the stupid child to take it; and yet, the child did not. Forcing the mother to yet again, to take her daughter smaller hand roughly and with a whip the mother placed her own wand upon the child little hand; and the child in return winced._

_**"Do it."**_

_Blood drained from the poor boy face, the more years passed, the more he came to realize that those eyes. Those precious baby blue iced eyes, he had came to see each and everyday since the first day he had met her. Where no longer the warmest ones, but glacier, iced cold and they now knew no warmth, and never shared love. He now knew at that moment that the hottest fires always burnt blue._  

_and yet, there was a time, when the sunlight bathed the surface of his planet. Rays that touched everything at one time or another, boundless , almost endless energy travelling even to the smallest regions of this fragile Earth. What a rich and contrasting world we had lived in._

_"Do it - " The mother whispered this time, and she almost sounded too sweet to be true._

_Mother Nature possessed the strength then. The progression of life seemed unstoppable. A historic photograph of an innocent child with hair of flames , and a boy of onyx hair with a smile so  bright almost like the sun. Both laughing in joy as both lay upon a meadow of yellow dandelions near a pond. Both looked at each other like the world had not mattered, like the rest did not exist. Light danced majestically atop the surface of the water, it must have been taken years before the bleak days eventually seized over._  

_"Do it now." Joyed the mother again, with a wicked grin that could have easily matched to that of a conish pixie. The poor child swayed, feeling light headed. She blinked a few times, the sensation itself did not disappear. The air smelt too sweet for her liking._  

_And so she did her mother bidding, with a gesture and a flick of her mother wand. The young did it, she watched unblinkingly. The young Witch watched his eyes screw shut. Pain seared through his abdomen better than a branding iron, his mind conceding to the torment. The pain itself increased in waves, small lulls giving false hope of an end. Each peak robs his ability to speak, sending him to crush the bare boards. It's as thought his blood had became acid, intent of destroying him from the inside out._

 

_Darkness has taken its stronghold, squeezing life and consuming out memories, shaping them into forgotten lost dreams..._

**Author's Note:**

> Yup, getting into an old fandom never hurts right? Well, I don 't give a shit... So here's a fandom. Truth be told I found this old fan-fiction written down on my old secret kept books I have hidden in a box, and since I re-read it for fun. I wanted to revive it for the world to fucking see wooo.... I'm totally not a Slyhterin... XD WTF I'm I doing with my life... Anyfucks enjoy.


End file.
